


Chill Pill

by papanowu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, cursing, i guess, nerds, shitty nicknames, uhhhhhhhhhh ??????????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanowu/pseuds/papanowu
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk ???????/// its literally just a self insert oc highschool fic idk what to tell u buddy





	Chill Pill

 Some may say that the worst years of their lives were high school. I just can’t agree with that. I’d say that the worst year of my life was probably seventh grade. I used to jump into trash cans, roll off hills, and actually think that my art was good.

 (Spoiler alert- it wasn’t.)

 And even though the year was pretty shit, I honestly got a lot of stuff accomplished. I remember that I made a close friend at the Harvest Festival around Halloween by sticking a skittle in their ear.

 I still don’t have a clue why the hell I would’ve done that. But that was two years ago.

 Now I’m in my freshman year of high school and I’d like to say that a lot has changed. While I do, in fact, still jump into trash cans, I can honestly deduce that I have matured over the last couple years.

 But not much.

** Chapter 1 **

I glance off to the sidelines as I approach the school, recognizing my classmates from the previous year. We were scrambled eggs, jumbled and mixed together without further explanation. Finally being served on a platter to be devoured.

 Despite being a bunch of juicy eggs, most people seemed to already be settling in. And by _settling in,_ I meant _already converting back to their social hierarchy._ Lovely. Public humiliation, here we come.

 Speaking of humiliation, as the entrance came into view, I could make out what seemed to be posters covering just about every wall in front of the school.

_'WELCOME FRESHMAN!'_

The ' _N_ ' was crammed off to the side of the frame, most likely due to lack of preparation. In addition to the signs, there were girls waving pom-poms around at the poor, unsuspecting freshmen. It was a clusterfuck of zombies in red and black sweatshirts.

 

_**dear.eva.hansen:** _

_yooooooooooo u ready 4 2day?!?!?!?!!!?!!!!1 111!!_

 

I let out a quiet snort as I type out my reply.

 

_**spacea-ce:** _

_noooo just let me die_

 

**_dear.eva.hansen:_ **

_lololololol kill me first_

 

**_spacea-ce:_ **

_o h fUC K i didnt do the joke yet ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

 

_**dear.eva.hansen:** _

_?????_

 

_**spacea-ce:** _

_F R E S H M A N Y E A R ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_I DIDNT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, OR A CLUE_

_I WAS A LOSER... J U S T L I K E Y O U_

_o sHIt hold up i see you ndxzbfbghch_

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????? here u go lol


End file.
